Day of the Corpses
by leeg22
Summary: <html><head></head>*FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP* Amy, Rory and River are all present on the M1 Motorway when an unbelieveable horror happens. The Doctor is trapped elsewhere while a man known as Mr. Ulvercrest seems to be the key, but what will happen on the Day of the Corpses?</html>
1. Chapter 1

DOCTOR WHO: DAY OF THE CORPSES

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><span>THE M1 MOTORWAY, Present Day<span>

The Summer Sun was on out on just an ordinary day in the lives of Amy Pond and Rory Williams as they were on their way back to Leadworth from a jolly jaunt down in London. Rory's red Mini had struggled all the way to London and was struggling now on the way back on the M1 Motorway as the traffic was barely moving.  
>"Oh come on!" said Amy impatiently. "It's hardly as if there has been an accident! Move it!"<br>"Calm down, Amy..." said Rory commandingly as the traffic came to a complete halt once more. The queue seemed immense and neither of the Ponds could wait for what was becoming an eternity. Amy hates travelling in Rory's Mini mainly because its too small for her own liking and secondly because its too red.  
>"It just is ok!"<br>"How can a Car be too red?" asked Rory perplexed.  
>"It just can!" retorted Amy angrily. An awkward then silence fell between the pair now and the only noise around them was the increasingly common horns of impatient drivers wanting to get home. To cut out the awkward silence, Rory turned the radio on.<br>"This is the Travel News with Logan Tyne..." began the broadcast.  
>"Oh, why put this on, Rory? He's so smug..." but before Rory replied, the severity of the hold-up became apparent.<br>"The entirety of the United Kingdom's Motorways are in complete gridlock. No explanation has been given for the nation-wide hold-ups, but what can be confirmed for certain is that Britain is not moving..." Amy was furious as was Rory to some point but they both held in their anger for now. The ferocious noise of car horns got louder and louder and then suddenly it stopped. In the corner of Amy's eye, she saw a bright flash. She quickly turned around as did Rory and were horrified at what they saw.  
>"What the hell is that?" asked Rory nervously.<br>"I don't know..." said Amy. "But were about to find out..."

* * *

><p><span>THE CONTROL TOWER, THE PLANET KYREK, PRESENT DAY<span>

"Wakey, wakey, Doctor..." called a deep voice from the grubby, dank, horrid control room from the Planet Kyrek. The planet had been known for the greatest mass of Holograms in existence but they were cut down in their prime due to the Human-Hologram War, and the control tower what was remained of the former Hologram dynasty.  
>"Where am I?" said the Doctor sleepily as he awoke to find he was handcuffed to a metallic holding plate, the kind that were very rare nowadays. "Heloooo? I asked where am I?"<p>

"At the viewing of the end of something great..." said the deep voice in reply.  
>"And who might you be?" said the Doctor with that whimsical smile of his.<p>

"Mr. Ulvercrest dear Doctor...that is my name and you will obey me..." replied the deep-voiced Man who when it view of light paraded round a Pinky-purple Suit resplendent with appropriately coloured walking stick. Mr. Ulvercrest then made his way slowly to a monitor in the control tower and switched it on. Before him and the Doctor was a image of a Motorway.  
>"Are you a traffic reporter?" asked the Doctor sarcastically. "If not, you have the look for it, a very odd look, but a look..."<br>"Shut up, Doctor!" commanded Mr. Ulvercrest.  
>"How do you know who I am?"<br>"A certain Doctor let me know..." came the reply. Mr. Ulvercrest then made his way over to his desk, picked up a letter and showed it to the Doctor. It was a short letter, only containing two words, and the Doctor wasn't too shocked at all.  
>"Hello Sweetie?" he said with raised eyebrows.<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE M1 MOTORWAY, Present Day<span>

"Get down!" called a voice as Amy and Rory hid for cover in the Mini. Amy quickly looked up and in the back passenger seat was River Song looking as much of an action girl as ever. Her curly hair, her risque clothing and her gun were all present, this was most certainly River Song.  
>"You are kidding me, right?" she said brimming with confusion and anger at the same time.<br>"Hello Amy...and you too Rory...how are things?" smiled River calmly.  
>"Fine..." said Rory nervously. "Well, until that thing over there..." he added as he pointed at the ever-approaching flashing light.<br>"Do you know what it is?" asked Amy quickly. River looked behind her and then looked back at the Ponds.  
>"Oh that...ofcourse...its a Neutron Flow Energy Circularisation Beam, designed by one-eyed Shrimps on the planet Narvoss in the year 3467 and it can kill any life form within seconds. So, yes I do know what it is!" she beamed beautifully.<br>"It's going to kill us?" shouted Rory.  
>"Well..." deliberated River. "We're about to find out...DUCK!" and all three of them did as the Neutron Flow got closer and closer. Everyone else on the Motorway froze still as they saw it nearing them. No-one dare ask what it was and everyone tried to scramble to safety but they were fixated on the Neutron Flow as it got Bluer and Bluer in colour as it neared. A hissing noise developed with it too and it got louder and louder and screeched with immense power. Then it passed and all fell silent...<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE CONTROL TOWER, THE PLANET KYREK, PRESENT DAY<span>

"River Song is working for you?" asked the Doctor totally unsure to Mr. Ulvercrest who by now was sitting down as the little bit of walking he'd done earlier had tired him out.  
>"No..." replied Mr. Ulvercrest. "She was with you! The pair of you arrived in that Blue Box of yours, my guards handcuffed the pair of you to these holding plates and when I came in a little while ago, she'd just got free and the left the note for me to show you..."<br>"Ok...but why don't I remember..." asked the Doctor inquisitively.  
>"Something about a memory transfer if I recall rightly...she took away this memory and replaced it with something else..." The Doctor then tried to remember and as he tried it turned out River had not just put one new memory in, but many others too.<br>"Wearing just a Bow-Tie..." he murmured to himself. "Oh Dr. Song..."  
>"DOCTOR!" interrupted Mr. Ulvercrest. "Have a look at the monitor over there if you would please, I think you may be pleasantly surprised." The Doctor looked over and was horrified at what he saw.<br>"A Neutron Flow Energy Circularisation Beam!" he said shocked.  
>"The very same..." replied Mr. Ulvercrest simply.<br>"Every life-form down there will be killed in an instant...why are you doing this?"  
>"Killed?" said Mr. Ulvercrest doubtfully. "I'm not that obvious Doctor...you'll just have to wait and see what happens next..."<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE M1 MOTORWAY, Present Day<span>

A car door opened nervously and out from the car came Amy. Glass was broken all around her and it crunched loudly beneath her feet. Rory soon got out from the car too and was just overcome by the event so far.  
>"What happened?" he said.<br>"The Neutron Flow killed everyone..." said River softly as she got out of the car. "Well, all except us three...well, that's my scanner says..."  
>"Why haven't we died?" asked Amy.<br>"I don't know..." replied River. Suddenly, something caught her attention. It was in the car opposite Rory's Mini. She quickly made her way across and opened the door. Amy and Rory soon followed and Amy immediately had to look away as what she saw made her feel ill with just a quick glance. Rory tried not to look but he couldn't help it. Before him, Amy and River was a car full of corpses. They had been melted, burnt and charred beyond belief, it was a horrid sight indeed. River checked over the bodies with the scanner.  
>"No..." she said as it beeped. She soon checked the other bodies and she couldn't believe what was happening.<br>"What's wrong..." asked Rory as River checked frantically at the bodies and checked other cars too.  
>"These bodies aren't human..." she replied ominously. "None of these bodies are human, not a single one. The Neutron Energy Flow didn't kill the Humans...it's replaced them...with dead Aliens..."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

DOCTOR WHO: DAY OF THE CORPSES

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><span>THE M1 MOTORWAY, Present Day<span>

"We apologise for the slight loss of signal there for the last few minutes...we assure you it won't happen again..." said Logan Tyne as he continued his Radio Broadcast. "And I've just been informed that the backlog of Motorway is traffic is indeed now clear, Britain is moving once again..." but in reality, it wasn't at all. River was still checking as many cars as possible to be totally sure that indeed all the humans had been replaced with Alien corpses. Her scanner kept confirming the impossible situation.  
>"What can I say?" she said giving up after checking numerous cars. "They are all Aliens...dead Aliens..." Amy and Rory were still struggling to come to terms with what was happening. As they had been driving along earlier the cars beside them had couples and families in them all seemingly happy and now they were just corpses. Amy had to pluck up courage and so she began looking at one of the corpses in more detail.<br>"No arms, no nose...no anything..." she said full of emotion. "River, what is..._was_...this poor thing?" River came over and knew straight away.  
>"This Amy...was a Konservuss Drone...basically, its the Alien equivalent of plankton."<br>"And it got killed?" added in Rory.  
>"Yes...but the burns have been done after...I've checked and it died of blood loss and then someone callous enough burnt it beyond feasible recognition."<br>"But why would someone or something do this?" asked Amy who really couldn't bare the situation.  
>"A prank, a joke...a hideous joke...who knows..." replied River angrily. "We need to get the humans back and we need the Doctor to help us..."<br>"Well...where is he?" asked Rory awkwardly.  
>"Up there..." replied River who was looking into the sky. "He's on the planet Kyrek...well, both of us were...I was just travelling with him. We'd just met a lovely woman called Felicity on a planet devoted to Dancing who had a tentacle on her face...boy...did she know how to Cha Cha Cha! It's just a shame that as we left the Dancing planet, the TARDIS got intercepted by a beam and took us to Kyrek. What a shame..."<br>"I'm sorry...but the Doctor never mentions you still travelling with him..." cut in Amy suddenly.  
>"He wouldn't..."said River. "The Doctor is very secretive...I bet he wouldn't tell you two about the amount of times he's had to use a whip of late!"<br>"Too much information, River!" said a disgusted Rory.  
>"Whip...for Whipped Cream..." sighed River. "On the Bio-Farms on Kent 7, you use a Whip to make Whipped Cream! The Doctor goes there quite often...its nothing dirty I assure you...although I may mention the other thing next time I see him..."she then laughed at the thought while Amy and Rory laughed with her, although it was an extremely awkward laugh. The laughing was cut short though as a cry for help was heard.<br>"HELP! HELP! HELP ME!" it cried.  
>"What the hell?" gasped River.<br>"Someone's alive!" smiled Amy

"Well come on, let's help out..." said Rory commandingly and soon Amy and River followed. They came across a small blue car with a woman inside. She didn't seem injured, just shocked.  
>"We're here...are you ok?" asked Amy.<br>"Yes...I...I'm...f...fine..." stuttered the woman. She was soon out of her car while River got her drink from the middle of nowhere. She had no bag with her, it just appeared at random.  
>"Where'd you get that from?" Rory asked quite bemused.<br>"Spoilers!" replied River in the usual way.  
>"Right...moving on..." cut in Amy abruptly. "I'm Amy, this is my <em>goofy<em> Husband Rory and this is our...friend? Friend! River Song!"  
>"Oh cheers for that Amy..." said River sarcastically.<p>

"Goofy?" added Rory.  
>"Oh shut up! I meant no offence ok...you always take things way too seriously like the Doctor making a point of your nose...it's only harmless fun!" said Amy unconvincingly.<p>

"Right..." declared River "Moving on, I'm Dr. River Song and you are?"  
>"Dr. Polly Cunningham. I was going home after shift and then we stopped...and then this light came and no-one is here...what the hell has happened?"<br>"We're trying to work that out Polly, believe me we are..." reassured River. She was then nudged by Rory who noticed something in the distance.  
>"It's happening again!" he said shocked. "It can't be!"<br>"Oh it can..." said River adamantly as she analysed the situation closely. "A second exposure to a Neutron Flow will kill us indefinitely...but I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..." she added hurriedly.  
>"What do you mean?" Asked Amy who needed full reassurance of the situation.<br>"I'm sorry..." said River once again before she set her Vortex Manipulator and then disappeared from view.  
>"NOOOOOO!" cried Amy and then silence fell once more as the Neutron Flow came past once again...<p>

* * *

><p><span>UN.I.T HQ – LONDON, Present Day<span>

Over at UN.I.T, the leading Colonel, Colonel Fenwick was preparing his officers for their next big duty.  
>"Mobilise forces...get them ready as we have to be prepared for what's happened..." he commanded over his UN.I.T forces. "Get the vehicles fully prepared and be at arms...we don't know what were facing..." He loved being a leader and he relished every moment he had in charge. Then, while he was preparing himself for his later duties, he was interrupted by UN.I.T.'s highest ranked female captain, Captain Joan Allcroft, who had always had a soft-spot for the Colonel.<br>"Sir, I'm just making sure that you're aware that the whole force is going to Chemlsford for an apparent Alien sighting..."she said.  
>"Ofcourse Captain Allcroft...I never make an error..." replied the Colonel authoritatively.<br>"Good to know, Colonel...and you can call me by my first name, Sir..." said Captain Allcroft quite suggestively.  
>"If you insist Joan..." replied the Colonel. "However, you know I'm not meant to be too personal with my officers..."<br>"Good to know Lawrence..." smiled Joan.  
>"I never said you could do the same with me!" laughed the Colonel.<br>"It's a shame Lawrence...because I just have, and will continue to do so..." and with that Captain Allcroft walked off. The Colonel soon left to his office where a woman was waiting for him. She had curly hair, reasonably skimpy clothing and a big gun in her right pocket.  
>"Colonel Lawrence Fenwick..." addressed the woman "I'm Dr. River Song and I need your help..."<br>"How do you know my name?" inquired the Colonel.  
>"Magic!" replied River simply. "Well not strictly true...more SpaceTime techno-jiggery!"  
>"What is you want exactly, Dr. Song? Or I'll ask you to leave these premises right away" asked Colonel Fenwick who was quickly losing patience with the strange woman in his office.<br>"Well...since there has been a near complete wipeout of the Country's population on the Motorways, I would expect some organisation like UN.I.T would be investigating..."  
>"What wipeout on the Motorways?" asked Colonel Fenwick.<br>"The wipeout that happened after the whole Country's Motorway Network came to a standstill. That moment then!" retorted River who was getting increasingly angrier with the lack of understanding.  
>"What wipeout? You're not making any sense Dr. Song! I'll ask you once more, what wipeout?" asked the frustrated Colonel once more. By now, River had had enough.<br>"Oh for gods sake it happened, don't pretend that it didn't! I give up!" she River and with a quick switch at her Vortex Manipulator, she was gone in a blue haze. The Colonel wasn't shocked at all and then he sat in his office chair, turned on his small TV and saw on the news that the Motorways were empty.  
>"Stupid woman..." he sighed. "She can't even get her facts right..."<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE CONTROL TOWER, THE PLANET KYREK, PRESENT DAY<span>

"Are they dead?" asked the Doctor simply to Mr. Ulvercrest after witnessing the Neutron Flow pass over the Motorway on the monitor. "Are they?"  
>"Maybe..." hinted Mr. Ulvercrest. "...but I don't want to give it away at this point..." Mr. Ulvercrest was most certainly enjoying playing mind games with the Doctor.<br>"What do you mean? Is someone in charge of you? Are they making you do this?" asked the Doctor to find out any line of help whatsoever.

"Someone is in charge of me, Doctor...I can't help what I'm doing..."  
>"I can help..." pleaded the Doctor.<br>"You can't! You don't know what it feels like to have been involved in atrocities like I have..." replied Mr. Ulvercrest angrily. His face now going red meant he was sort of matching his clothing.  
>"Oh I do...I gather you've heard of the Time War..." said the Doctor.<br>"Ofcourse...there are few that haven't..." replied Mr. Ulvercrest. "Oh, don't tell me you were involved in that..."  
>"I was...I couldn't help myself...being a Time Lord and that..."<br>"Nor could I in my War..." revealed Mr. Ulvercrest. "The Human-Hologram War was the worst atrocity in all History up until you're Time War...millions if not billions died...and I am the last one left..."  
>"I know the feeling..." joked the Doctor. "But there are many other humans elsewhere...you can leave here..." This angered Mr. Ulvercrest quite a bit. He wasn't prepared to be told what to do by a Time Lord.<br>"HUMAN? You think I'm Human! I'm a bloody Hologram, Doctor!"he bellowed.  
>"Oh...I'm sorry..." said the Doctor as Mr. Ulvercrest gained a scheming face.<br>"You best be as now you know why that Neutron Flow happened..." he suggested.  
>"Revenge I gather?" guessed the Doctor. "Revenge on a helpless Human race?"<br>"Correct! For what happened to my race, I need to take revenge here, Doctor! My race can't repopulate, but I can cut the Human numbers most certainly..." said Mr. Ulvercrest with a new-found swagger. Then, he made his way to his desk and hit a button. The noise was all too familiar.  
>"Another Neutron Flow?" said a shocked Doctor. "You'll destroy the planet if you deploy that one!"<br>"Good!" smiled Mr. Ulvercrest as the Doctor looked on helplessly...


	3. Chapter 3

DAY OF THE CORPSES

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><span>THE ARENA OF SANCTUM, PRESENT DAY<span>

The Arena of Sanctum is a solemn place where those on the brink of death are held for the foreseeable future. Encased in a silhouette of their former selves, the lifeforms held there enjoy their last moments as life slowly ebbs away from them. The everlasting peace and quiet of the sanctum was to soon broken as the sound of a Vortex Manipulator became more apparent and as it stopped, its user landed on the marble floor with a thud. It was River and her co-ordinates had definitely gone wrong. She was meant to be back with the Doctor, but obviously she wasn't.  
>"Damn co-ordinates..." she muttered as it echoed all around. Then, as she began to clamber back upto a standing position, she heard the cocking of guns. "Oh...what a surprise!"<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE M1 MOTORWAY, Present Day<span>

"Amy..." coughed Rory hoarsely as the second Neutron Flow had passed over and had gone from all sight. "Are you ok?" he then asked but there was no reply. Rory wanted to get up but he could feel shards of glass all over him and when he caught sight of his arms, he saw he had been bleeding badly. Everything was hazy and all Rory could make out in view was his arms, the shards of glass and the edge of the Motorway. He couldn't see any other signs of life at all, no Amy and no Dr. Polly. Eventually Rory got up enough strength to get up and brush off the shards of glass that were nearly embedded into him. He looked around and now he just saw the charred chassis' of cars and the burnt Alien remains from earlier. The Summer Sun was still out and was making the already hazy Rory even hazier than before. "Amy!" he called out once more but again there was no reply. Then as he walked on he noticed River's gun. As she departed before the second Neutron Flow came it obviously came loose and fell out onto the Motorway. Rory took it with him for protection as he wasn't sure what to expect. Cautiously he moved onwards and as he got closer and closer to where his Mini was he became shocked indeed. There against his car was the silhouette of what appeared to be Amy etched onto the side of his Mini. "Amy..." Rory said once more but he didn't call out this time. The silhouette was still fresh but how could it have got there as Amy was nowhere near the Mini when the second Neutron Flow occurred?  
>"Rory!" called out a voice all of a sudden. Rory looked around immediately and before him was a ghostly Amy. She seemed fine but Rory knew something terrible had happened.<br>"Amy..." he said horrified. "Is that really you?"  
>"Ofcourse it is, you silly sausage! Who else can it be? Cameron Diaz? Dame Edna Everage? No! It's me! Amy Pond...I'm mean Williams!" bemoaned the ghostly Amy. "And before you say anything, I'm not dead, I'm just...well...rather misplaced."<br>"Where are you?" asked Rory.  
>"No idea at all...I th-" replied Amy but she was cut off. Her image disappeared and Rory looked away only to hear Amy's scream.<br>"AMY!" he cried but he couldn't do a thing.

* * *

><p><span>THE ARENA OF SANCTUM, PRESENT DAY<span>

"Who the hell are you?" grudged a voice towards River who was surrounded by Robed Men pointing guns at her.  
>"Dr. River Song...I erm...came to..." but River was stuck on what to say. The grudging voice who had just spoken to her belonged to a Man, a very important looking man and who seemed to know what he doing down to the very fine details.<br>"I'll ask again...Dr. Song, who are you?" grudged the man's voice again.  
>"I'm Dr. River Song...I'm a Doctor-"<br>"I gathered that..." interrupted the man. "Shall I begin proceedings then?"  
>"If you wish, sweetie..." suggested River sweetly as she flicked her curly hair in a flirtatious manner.<br>"Ok then..." began the man "I'm Sir Nigel Wilmingson IX of the Planet Arunas. I'm a Top Class Billiard Player with a look to kill and a whole Army of Robed Men at my disposal, and you?"

"Oh...well you see.." said River as she bounced her hair. "I have a Timelord-engineered Purse in my right pocket that can contain a vast array of things. Hallucinogenic Lipstick, Tele-ray, sometimes a Pet Iguana, a Crossword, oh I love them! Oh and ofcourse being the kind of person I am, a little thing that can become handy in the bedroom..."  
>"And that is?" said Sir Nigel suggestively.<br>"A De-fabricator Gun...so the robed become de-robed!" she replied grinning widely as she pulled out the gun and fired at everyone. Within an instant, all Sir Nigel's and his Robed Men's clothing had gone as had their dignity. "My, my...what Men you are..." laughed River before she ran away from the many naked Men. "I've never done that before just to let you know!" shouted River as she ran. Sir Nigel and his now de-robed Men tried to go after her but were busy maintaining what dignity they had left. River kept running and running until she finally came into an alleyway of the Arena. Shrouded with clouds and silk everywhere, she saw many upon many silhouettes. They were all pale and ghost-like and River simply couldn't believe it. "My God..." she said as she looked around and saw people of all ages, genders, ethnicities and species. "Who on Earth would do this?" and soon she found out. As she looked around she saw a plaque in place at the exit to the alleyway. "This Alley and all others here at the Arena of Sanctum..." she began. "...would not be possible without the kind generosity of the Man with the Blue Box who wished to be called the Doctor..."

* * *

><p><span>THE CONTROL TOWER, THE PLANET KYREK, PRESENT DAY<span>

"I told you I wouldn't kill them..." sighed Mr. Ulvercrest to the Doctor who had feared greatly for all Humans upto that point.  
>"Why didn't you?" asked the exasperated Doctor.<br>"The same reason I've done this whole thing in the first place..." replied Mr. Ulvercrest.  
>"Revenge?"<br>"Ofcourse not!" he retorted. "My conscious. I know what I'm doing and I'm denying making it worse than what it already is. No-one has died Doctor, there's no need to worry..."  
>"Then where are they?" asked the Doctor fearing the worst.<br>"You should know...they are where you're the Patron of..." came the reply.  
>"Patron? Since when am I a Patron of somewhere?" asked the Doctor.<br>"How am I meant to know...you're the one that wrote it down..."  
>"I what?" gasped the Doctor as Mr. Ulvercrest got up as showed him the piece of paper which indeed confirmed where the Humans were going and for the Doctor it was made only worse by the fact that it was most definitely his handwriting. "Why would I do such a thing?" he said at the point of breaking down. "If they are there, they are most certainly going to die within the next 48 hours..."<br>"I was only obeying orders, Doctor..." said a now glum Mr. Ulvercrest who was noticeably struggling with all the walking he had done. "18,011 years of age Doctor...I've not done bad have I?" he then joked to take the Doctor's emotions away from the Humans.  
>"Well, you're looking sprightly for that age..." smirked the Doctor.<br>"Well I was...the last few weeks have been tough though...I got that Zannifrogh Disease and recovered but I've never been the same since" he added before going into a coughing fit. The Doctor could only look on and feel sorry for Mr. Ulvercrest. He felt angry for what he was doing, but he felt terrible for what the humans had done to his beloved race.  
>"Mr. Ulvercrest, I need your help. If you un-handcuff me, I will make you strong again, I promise..." he pleaded with both his heart's content.<br>"How can you be so sure?" wheezed Mr. Ulvercrest. "I'm dying, Sir...I doubt I can live much longer, I'm above the life expectancy and so I should die, but I need to die knowing that the Humans suffered long after the Holograms did..."  
>"I can't promise that..." sighed the Doctor.<br>"Well...you're no good to Me then, Doctor...goodbye..." he replied as he struggled to get up, but as he did his walking stick caught a button. The siren began and the Doctor looked on in horror. In the top corner of the room was a vast number of screens all linked to the desk of Mr. Ulvercrest. The screen flashing now was that of the Poisonous substances one and slowly poisonous gases entered via the walls of the room.  
>"You're going to poison us?" he shouted.<br>"Oh...only you..." smiled Mr. Ulvercrest but as he tried to get out the door jammed completely. He couldn't get out."No...no, no!" he cried as he realised his fate. As more and more poisonous gas entered the room, the Doctor and Mr. Ulvercrest saw less and less until finally everywhere fell silent...


	4. Chapter 4

DAY OF THE CORPSES

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><span>THE M1 MOTORWAY, Present Day<span>

By now, the Summer Sun was departing the day and Rory was running out of sights to see as he warily continued looking for any signs of life along the Motorway. He was having no luck whatsoever and was at the point of giving up. He came to a stop by what remained of a Lorry when he could faintly hear a whirring noise.  
>"What the hell..." he said as the whirring intensified. With that came a sudden gust of wind and a faint blue light getting gradually brighter. This could only mean one thing, it was the TARDIS. As it came into full view Rory stepped further back and gazed on in wonderment. When the whirring stopped and the bright blue of the TARDIS was in full view, one of the doors opened with a creak.<br>"Rory! Get onboard now!" shouted the voice. "Oh, and give me my Gun!"  
>"River?" said a confused Rory before embarking onto the TARDIS. Within an instant, the TARDIS soon disappeared from the empty Motorway altogether.<p>

* * *

><p>THE TARDIS, PRESENT DAY<p>

"I thought you weren't coming back here..." said a downtrodden Rory to River as she whizzed around the gleaming and glowing centre console. Her hair bobbed and flicked as she prodded and pounced on the controls and clearly she was enjoying it.  
>"Trust me, Rory..." she replied. "I always come back...the Doctor knows that, and so does the TARDIS..."<br>"Talking of the TARDIS..." said Rory as he carefully walked around the console. "How did you get it here?...I thought it was with the Doctor..."  
>"It was..." replied River simply. "I was just at the Arena of Sanctum and discovered a link with the Doctor and possibly with all of this Alien corpse malarkey, so I went to get him on the Planet Kyrek, but my co-ordinates scrambled. Luckily, I landed in the TARDIS and had free roam, so I came to get you here..."<br>"Does the Doctor know you've got the TARDIS?" inquired Rory protectively.  
>"Ofcourse not!" laughed River. "It makes it all the more fun! Well...nicking it is always fun!"<br>"Nicking it?"  
>"Nicking is a strong word...I like to think of it as a Temporary Purchase!" laughed River again but the laughter was soon cut short as sparks began to fly from the centre console and the TARDIS deviated from its flight path.<br>"What the hell's happened?" called Rory as he grasped onto the nearby railings.  
>"I don't know!" replied River as she avoided sparks coming from both sides of her. "But one things for sure Rory!"<br>"What's that?" he called.  
>"We're out of control!" she yelled as the TARDIS spun and tilted and rocked like it never had done before. River and Rory held on for dear life as they could do nothing as the TARDIS was now seemingly controlling itself.<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE ARENA OF SANCTUM, PRESENT DAY<span>

"Is anyone there?" called a voice softly from one of many million alleyways of the Arena of Sanctum. "Please, is someone there...I need help..." called the voice again. They waited patiently but there was no reply at all. The quiet surroundings of the shrouded Clouds and Silk became more apparent as the wait continued. Then, suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and they were getting louder and louder. Someone was approaching.  
>"Was someone speaking?" called the grand voice.<br>"Yes..." came the reply. The footsteps then got louder once more until they came to a complete stop before where the soft voice had come from.  
>"Why aren't you ghostly, my dear?" asked the grand voice.<br>"I don't know...I don't understand why I'm here...where is this place?"  
>"This is the Arena of Sanctum my dear..." came the reply. "I am Sir Nigel Wilmingson IX of the Planet Arunas and I'm in charge here. Quite simply, the reason you are here is because you are on the brink of death my dear...and we contain you here until you pass on..."<br>"I'm not dead though..." said the soft voice.  
>"Well, being here tends to contradict that..." replied Sir Nigel as he looked at the name plaque of the person in question. "Dr. Cunningham...I'm sorry, but we can't do anymore to help..."<br>"Well try!" she said angrily but Sir Nigel walked away without a care in the world. Before he went out of view though, he turned around for a final look at Dr. Cunningham.  
>"We never get too attached to our Ghosts or Non-Ghosts..." he said eerily. "That is the one rule I always abide by, and I never speak of the true fate everyone experiences here. That is what I do for everyone's benefit and for my own otherwise I would have been dead myself many years ago. I am very sorry for all of this Dr. Cunningham but I have no say in the matter, I'm sorry..." and then he vanished from view.<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, UNKNOWN TIME<span>

"Bloody hell, hang on Rory!" cried River as the TARDIS kept on spinning ferociously and perilously out of control.  
>"I am!" insisted Rory. "...but very badly!" he added as his face clattered with one of the TARDIS' many levers.<br>"You stupid thing!" called River.  
>"Oi!" yelled Rory.<br>"Not you! I mean the TARDIS!" corrected River as suddenly a stream of Fire erupted from the centre piece. "Oh my God..." she said before she jolted out of place as the monitor came with a fierce smash against the side of her head.  
>"RIVER!" called Rory and he immediately clambered over to her to help but River was unconscious and with the TARDIS still plummeting to anywhere in all of Space and Time, everything now seemed to rest with Rory...<p>

* * *

><p>ST. NEVILLE'S PARISH – THE ARENA OF SANCTUM, PRESENT DAY<p>

In shrouds of clouded beauty at the Arena of Sanctum stands St. Neville's Parish where those saying goodbye to their newly-ghostly relatives wait and then depart from. Only two people were there at the present and one was extremely sad.  
>"Rory..." whimpered a melancholy Scottish voice. "Where are you?"<br>"He'll be fine my dear..." comforted a onlooker to the sad woman.  
>"Excuse me..."<br>"Rory, he'll be fine Amy..." comforted the voice once more.  
>"How do you know my name?" inquired Amy whom the melancholy voice had belonged to.<br>"I know everyone's name here..." came the eerie reply.  
>"Who are you?" asked Amy nervously with noticeable trembling hands.<br>"I am the Precursor to all of this..." they replied ambiguously. Amy was puzzled and as she looked on at them, all she could make out was a distinct Monocle perched for the person's left eye. Everything else was a haze for her.  
>"Did you do all of this?" Amy then asked with some courage.<br>"No..." came the ominous reply. "Things are changing throughout Time and Space and this is only a minor moment of change..."  
>"What do you mean?" inquired Amy who was getting more puzzled by the moment.<br>"I dare not say...but I can you one thing Amy..." they replied.  
>"And what's that?"<br>"I am Austin Max and I caused the biggest atrocity of War the entire Universe has seen..." and with that, Austin vanished before Amy's eyes. As she tried to comprehend what had just happened, she noticed a plaque in the top corner of St. Neville's Parish. She got up, got a chair, stood on it and read it.  
>"The Parish of St. Neville simply would not be here without the kind but ultimate sacrifice of two brave soldiers upon their travels..." and as she read on, Amy was horrified and quickly dismounted the chair and ran away from the Parish as soon as she could as the two names on the plaque were those of River Song and Rory Williams...<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, UNKNOWN TIME<span>

As the TARDIS careered even more perilously out of control, Rory was in sole charge as River was struggling to stand up after being battered by the TARDIS monitor.  
>"Oh come on!" Rory pleaded to the TARDIS but it just wouldn't give in and even more sparks flew and just brushed by Rory. "You are going to pay for this one day!" he then said angrily to the console as it just kept being more and more antagonistic, but Rory didn't know that River had been playing a trick on him. She was alright from the battering and was seeing if Rory could really step upto the mark of sole TARDIS control. As it was seemingly getting too much for Rory on his own, River stopped playing games, got up and brandished her gun.<br>"Rory...move aside..." she said. Rory turned round and was horrified to see River pointing a gun at him.  
>"River...what are you doing?" he asked nervously as the TARDIS still wouldn't calm down.<br>"Sending us to sleep! Eternal sleep..." she said mysteriously as she pointed her gun right at the heart of the TARDIS.  
>"River...don't you dare..." advised Rory.<br>"Trust me, I know what I'm doing..." she reassured but her facial expressions said otherwise. She steadied herself as much as she could with a rickety TARDIS while Rory looked on in horror and then she fired her gun at the heart of the TARDIS and all fell silent...


	5. Chapter 5

DAY OF THE CORPSES

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><span>THE ARENA OF SANCTUM, PRESENT DAY<span>

Amy kept running and running away from the area where she saw her Husband's name on a plaque along with River's saying they had died for all of this to have happened. Amy couldn't understand why Rory and River's names were there and the further away from the plaque the better it would be for her. Her running on the marble floors though was echoing loudly and as she entered a Foyer she was stopped by many Robed Men.  
>"Cease and Desist..." they all ordered. "Put your hands up!" Amy complied but still didn't understand what was happening at all. With her hands out of view, Amy couldn't see what was horrifying the Robed Men so much.<br>"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.  
>"It's you..." said one.<br>"Dear God..." added another.  
>"What's happening? Answer Me!" but Amy didn't get a reply as she caught a glance of it in the shiny marble floor. "Oh my God..." she said as she witnessed herself transform from a ghostly image of herself back to being the regular Amy Pond she was.<br>"How did you that?" queried one of the Robed Men. "Really, how?" Amy didn't know how to reply.  
>"Erm...er...um..." she deliberated until she finally got an idea. "I saw Saint Neville himself! He arrived and saw I had so much potential in life left, so he ridded the ghost of me..." The Robed Men were both shocked at delighted at the same moment.<br>"All praise Saint Neville!" chanted one of the men and the others soon followed. Amy didn't have a clue what had done it but she was glad as atleast she now only looked like a visitor, not an occupant.

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, UNKNOWN TIME<span>

"RORY!" shouted River as the TARDIS finally became much easier to control. The shot of River's gun had ridded the heart of the TARDIS of its Gremlins and made it back to what it once was.  
>"What the hell did that?" shouted Rory as the TARDIS was humming much louder than normal.<br>"I think it was an Apparence Gremlin...they take hold of Ships and make them crash...luckily my Gun can kill them! Well...usually it does!" replied River with a big smile. As the TARDIS slowly returned to its normal state, River and Rory no longer had to hold on for dear life and could act as they would normally. For River, she just wanted a hug to get over the experience while Rory wasn't too fussed at all.  
>"Ooh...River, you're squishing me!" said Rory as River got a tight hold around him.<br>"Oh well...a hug is a hug!" she smiled in reply until the TARDIS finally landed in its location.

* * *

><p><span>THE CONTROL TOWER, THE PLANET KYREK, PRESENT DAY<span>

By now, the Doctor and Mr. Ulvercrest were most certainly poisoned and almost dead after a continuous stream of poisonous gas had entered the Control Tower. River and Rory looked on the TARDIS monitor to gauge what the biggest priority was.  
>"Well its obviously the Doctor..." said Rory sarcastically.<br>"Not necessarily..." added River.  
>"How'd you mean?"<br>"Well look, the Doctor and myself were brought here earlier and that Man in that rather _interesting_ suit wasn't there at first, so what in that Tower could have brought us here?" suggested River very maternally. Rory scanned across the image and looked and he could just see buttons on the desk where Mr. Ulvercrest had collapsed.  
>"The Desk?" he asked wholly unsure of his answer.<br>"Well done!" congratulated River. "But before we go in there, the levels of poisonous gas are still too high for us as we are."  
>"So, what do we do then?" asked Rory. River soon let him know as in an old section of the TARDIS was a specialist wardrobe area for an all manner of deadly situations.<br>"Deflector suits, Iron suits, Jelly shoes..." she began.  
>"Jelly shoes?" queried Rory.<br>"Yeah...don't ever try them...my pair sort of joined to my skin for a week...I didn't enjoy it at all!" replied River before finally getting to her main point. "And here we are then!" she said proudly holding the appropriate clothing before her and Rory.  
>"Bio-Hazard suits?" asked Rory.<br>"Yes, basically but more Spacey-Bio-Hazard Suits!" River smiled as she always did as Rory looked unsure about the whole idea. "Now, here you go, darling! But be warned they are skin-tight! You can't wear anything underneath!"  
>"Nothing?" said Rory shocked with his eyes open wide. "Why not?"<br>"Because the label says so..." replied River. "And its the only time I've listened to a label in my life and that is because it is very correct!"  
>"So...just the suit?" said Rory wanting full confirmation.<br>"Yes, darling..."replied River simply before both of them went off to get changed.

* * *

><p><span>THE ARENA OF SANCTUM, PRESENT DAY<span>

Amy had by now had enough running for sure and had taken refuge in an Alleyway. The quiet, eerie nature heavily contrasted the calming shrouds of clouds and silk and made it a bizarre place indeed. She still couldn't comprehend the plaque from earlier and she tried not to think about it, but for Amy, it was impossible to do so. Suddenly, a voice was heard.  
>"Is someone there?"asked a soft voice from in the distance. Amy vaguely recognised it.<br>"Polly...Polly...is that you?" she asked looking around to gauge where the voice came from.  
>"Yes, its me..." came the reply.<br>"Keep speaking, I'm coming to find you!" said Amy positively and soon she started looking out for Polly by inspecting each silhouette closely to see if it was her, but the further she went along the alleyway, the quieter Polly's voice got.  
>"Please help..." called Polly softly.<br>"I'm coming..." replied Amy and soon enough she found her but there was something wrong. As Polly kept speaking, her mouth wasn't moving, not one bit. Her eyes were closed too and for Amy this was just bizarre. "Polly, are you in there?"  
>"Yes..." came the reply. "But they've done something...they're making me into a ghost..."<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE CONTROL TOWER, THE PLANET KYREK, PRESENT DAY<span>

"Ready, Rory?" asked River as she put on her helmet ready to venture out into the toxic zone which was just mere metres away from them.  
>"Yes..." called Rory from a distance. As he came into view it became apparent though that he was struggling with his zip. As expected, River helped.<br>"My, my..." she said. "You're a bit skinny, aren't you?" she joked. Rory didn't reply at all. Instead he took charge as he made his way to the TARDIS door, opened it slowly and ventured out first. River closely followed and they edged their way past the Doctor whose skin was beyond pale.  
>"Oh my God..." said River.<br>"Is he dead?" asked Rory.  
>"He can't be..." replied River. "We've still got so many things to do yet! Elvis and the Mango Incident, Ballet Lessons, Fishing on the Lake Planet, the Reconstituted Meals of Nyne-90...he just can't be dead." Rory let River go through all her available emotions at that point and made his way over to the desk where the oddly suited man was collapsed. As Rory got nearer though, he noticed the suited Man flickered several times.<br>"What!" said Rory shocked. River hadn't noticed as she was testing the Doctor for any signs of life. Meanwhile, as Rory neared the desk, the suited Man's hand began to clench and slowly he got up. "RIVER!" shouted Rory. River looked round and made her way as quickly as she could.  
>"Poisonous gas?" divulged the suited Man. "I forgot it doesn't kill a Holo-gram, it only sends us unconscious, and you are breaking and entering my dear Sir! I can't have that!" he continued getting noticeably angrier. Soon he made a charge for Rory and River tried to grapple him but wasn't strong enough. Rory tried to evade him, but he got swiped by the suited Man's walking stick. The swipe knocked off Rory's helmet with ease.<br>"RIVER!" gasped Rory as he became exposed to the poisonous gas. River tried to help but the suited Man was stopping her.  
>"No, no Dr. Song..." he commanded. "I'm Mr. Ulvercrest and you do as I say..." River was soon held in a unimaginable lock with Mr. Ulvercrest as she looked on helplessly as Rory was struggling to breathe.<br>"RORY!" she cried but no-one could seemingly help...


	6. Chapter 6

DAY OF THE CORPSES

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><span>THE CONTROL TOWER, THE PLANET KYREK, PRESENT DAY<span>

As River struggled to get herself free from the hold of Mr. Ulvercrest, all she could witness was Rory hanging on for dear life as slowly the poisonous gases were getting into his system. Within minutes, he would die if nothing else was done.  
>"Let go of me you maniac! Do you want him to die?" shouted River as loud as she could to Mr. Ulvercrest.<br>"Well Dr. Song, I honestly don't mind as I've killed many before..." came the eerie reply. River simply couldn't let Rory die right before her as she couldn't bare the thought of it whilst also dreading what Amy and the Doctor's reactions would be. Slowly River gained more control of the situation and in traditional style, River knew what to do. As flexible as she's ever been, River managed to contort brilliantly and kicked the Hologram that is Mr. Ulvercrest right in his midriff. He crashed onto the floor and didn't try to get back up one bit.  
>"Never mess with River Song..." she warned very commandingly to Mr. Ulvercrest as she rushed over to Rory who was still struggling against the ensuing poisonous gases. Rory's helmet was broken due to the clash from earlier and River was struggling with ideas. Then, she knew what to do to save his life, so she took a very deep, took off her helmet, secured it on Rory and ran for the TARDIS.<br>"Thankyou River..." wheezed Rory as River rushed to the TARDIS. The door soon slammed open and shit as quick as it could and River breathed normally with delight. Now, she had to find a spare helmet and still try and save the Doctor. The pressure was really on.

* * *

><p><span>THE ARENA OF SANCTUM, PRESENT DAY<span>

"I'm a ghost, aren't I?" asked a weeping Polly to Amy who was still shocked at seeing her in the way she was. Amy tried to reply, but just couldn't. She was stopping herself for some unknown reason, and she didn't like this at all. To stop it, she forced herself to answer.  
>"I can't lie Polly...but what the hell happened to you?"<br>"The men did something to me...I can only remember them lauding over me and then after that it was a blur..."she replied frightened as she recalled the event.  
>"Do you think they made you a ghost?" asked Amy as nicely as she could. She'd never spoken to a ghost before, so she was unsure how nice to be to them.<br>"I can only imagine so..." replied Polly but as she continued to speak about the terrifying moment, her voice was being drowned out by a distinct cracking, almost like cracking glass. Amy looked around to see if a window was cracking in the Arena, but she discovered that there are no windows at all in the Arena of Sanctum. This was very odd.  
>"How strange..." Amy said but as she looked back at Polly, she found where the cracking noise was coming from. "Polly...what's happening to you?" she asked nervously.<br>"I'm being freed..." replied Polly jubilantly. She smiled like Amy had never seen her before and Polly soon looked to her right where Sir Nigel was looking on applauding the moment. Amy saw him and noticed that he'd just put a controller in his pocket before he started clapping.  
>"Did you do this?" she asked.<br>"Ofcourse..." replied Sir Nigel grandly. "I have resigned from my position with immediate effect and as a result, I am freeing everyone!"

"Why now? Why not before?" asked Amy quickly as more and more ghostly people began to crack like glass.  
>"Because I fear for my safety...freeing everyone gives me a better chance of survival! Now, I must go, must tell the Wife about the lack of a job!" he replied as grandly as ever and true to his word, Sir Nigel left as the shrouded clouds and silk of the alleyways grew brighter as the various lifeforms lost their ghostly presence. Eventually, all of them cracked and everyone was as they once were. Polly triumphantly cheered and Amy smiled wonderfully as she saw the many species live properly once again, and then it dawned on her.<br>"What do we do now?" she asked as there was nowhere else to go.

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, PRESENT DAY<span>

"Oh come, come on!" hurried River as she searched manically for a spare Spacey-Bio-Hazard Suit Helmet to which she soon found, but the rush wasn't over yet. "Come on, come on!" she said to herself once more. "I can save him..." she added referring to the Doctor. River knew the TARDIS well and she fondly remembered the Sick Bay where she had many an 'ailment' so the Doctor would attend to her. Here, she knew there would be a vast supply of medicines to bring the Doctor back to life. She frantically picked up bottles and chucked them aside until she found what she needed. Mixing it together as she ran, River knew this would save the Doctor but as she knows all to well, everything that should happen doesn't necessarily turn out as it should have.

* * *

><p><span>THE CONTROL TOWER, THE PLANET KYREK, PRESENT DAY<span>

"Rory!" called River as the TARDIS door flung open. "Catch this!" and Rory did, just about.  
>"What it is?" he asked now having fully recovered from his earlier exposure to a lack of oxygen.<br>"It's the Antidote! It's going to bring the Doctor back to life!" she said triumphantly. "Now feed that fluid into this drip I got while I do what I need to do!"  
>"And what's that?" asked Rory as he began attaching the drip to the Doctor.<br>"Oh, you'll see!" said River as ambiguously as ever. By now, the drip was slowly feeding itself into the Doctor and Rory looked on nervously while River readied herself.  
>"What exactly are you going to do River?" asked Rory as he could do nothing more.<br>"Why...quite simply...the Kiss of Life!" she smiled before lunging in at the Doctor and with a big kiss she hoped he would come back to life. Rory looked away as this was beyond awkward for him, but in the corner of his eye he noticed the drip was being taken in much quicker and colour was coming back into the Doctor's skin.  
>"Oh my God...it's working!" he said with amazement.<br>"I know..." muffled River in reply before she finally let go of the Doctor's lips. All fell silent for a moment and then the Doctor sprung back into life.  
>"River! Rory! Mr. Ulvercrest!" he said bemused but River wouldn't let him speak any more for now as poisonous gas was still filling into the control tower, so she got the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket, flicked it on and released him before heading to the TARDIS. Mr. Ulvercrest looked on as his work was all ruined but River had one thing to say to him before they left.<br>"Stay here, you're not finished with yet!" she said with a commanding presence.  
>"Yes Dr. Song..." whimpered Mr. Ulvercrest in reply as he then watched in amazement as the TARDIS de-materialised before his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE ARENA OF SANCTUM, PRESENT DAY<span>

Now fully free, Amy and Polly began on a search to get out of the Arena of Sanctum but now without the grandness of Sir Nigel in charge, his Robed Men had assumed power, and they were not in the mood for former ghosts to escape.  
>"You will not leave!" commanded one. "This is a miracle of Saint Neville and by leaving you will bring dishonour to his name!"<br>"It wasn't him..." corrected Amy. "I lied to you earlier..."  
>"No-one lies here.." retorted another Robed Man.<br>"Well, obviously I did..." smirked Amy because Saint Neville couldn't have blessed all of us in this short space of time..."  
>"He'd be swamped with all the work..." added in Polly sarcastically. The Robed Men weren't in the mood for arguing at all and allowed all the former ghosts freedom of the Arena on one condition – to be always within hearing distance of a Robed Man. Amy and Polly needed something to get them out of here though, and time was ebbing away quickly.<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, PRESENT DAY<span>

"So, I was basically dead then?" asked the Doctor once more to River and Rory as the TARDIS was in flight.  
>"Yes, sweetie..." replied River once again.<br>"You were a goner..." added Rory, yet again. "I thought you were dead..."  
>"Well evidently I'm not, but one more question I have for you two..." replied the Doctor.<br>"And that is?" asked River who seemed to be getting rather bored of the Doctor going on and on about his near-death experience.  
>"What in God's name possessed you to be wearing those suits?" asked the Doctor with a rather odd facial expression.<br>"To save you..." replied River frustratedly.  
>"And us..." added an exasperated Rory. The Doctor didn't reply, he just whizzed around the TARDIS as if nothing had happened at all. River meanwhile was looking at the scanner and plotting co-ordinates.<br>"Where are they for River? I don't like you doing stuff without me knowing..." asked a slightly apprehensive Doctor.  
>"Well...they are the co-ordinates to where Amy is...basic stuff, sweetie! The TARDIS remembers where everyone of its occupants are at any given time!" smiled River towards Rory, but not at the Doctor. "And I'm taking us there to Amy...you're not stopping me Doctor!"<br>"Good..." sighed Rory with relief.  
>"If you insist..." joked the Doctor as he let River at the controls as the TARDIS was now on course for the Arena of Sanctum.<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE ARENA OF SANCTUM, PRESENT DAY<span>

In a quiet area of the Arena, both Amy and Polly waited as a Robed Man looked on at them in the distance. They dare not speak and they didn't do a thing. Then, Amy's phone bleeped suddenly.  
>"Not now..." she muttered. The Robed Man looked on suspiciously at them and Amy turned away to be not facing him.<br>"What is it?" whispered Polly who'd turned her back on him aswell.  
>"It's River..." replied Amy and then she showed the message to Polly.<br>"Coming Amy...and don't forget Dr. Cunningham, she seemed very brainy...see you soon!" read Polly quietly. "How are they getting here? Are they breaking in?"  
>"Sort of..." replied Amy who didn't know how to respond to the question. Then the pair fell silent and waited. The Robed Man still looked on at them and was ready to intervene at any point, but he wasn't prepared for this. Faintly, a whirring noise began to roar and slowly it got louder and louder. A slight breeze came with it too and a faint blue light appeared aswell.<br>"What the hell?" said a shocked Polly. "What is it?"  
>"It's our escape..." replied Amy triumphantly. "Polly, say hello to the TARDIS!"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

DAY OF THE CORPSES

Chapter 7

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, PRESENT DAY<span>

"Who's she?" said the Doctor rudely towards Polly.  
>"I'm Dr. Cunningham..." replied Polly. "I was rescued by your friends here...and I just don't understand anything that's happened today at all..." she added as she surveyed the TARDIS. It was completely overwhelming for her and Amy was at her side to explain everything.<br>"Well, welcome aboard Polly...just do as these say as I'm too busy trying to solve this Rubik's Cube I found in one of my shoes..." replied the Doctor jollily as his mind was definitely focusing in more on the Rubik's Cube than the loss of Humans on Earth. His exposure to the poisonous gases from earlier was still making him act quite odd even by his standards.  
>"How did that get in your shoe, Doctor..." wondered Amy.<br>"It just did! Maybe a Badger put it there, who knows?" he replied bizarrely before River took charge.  
>"Right everyone..." she began. "As were all here now, we need to reverse what's happened and to do that we need Mr. Ulvercrest to be persuaded to revert it all..."<br>"Who's Mr. Ulvercrest?" asked Polly.  
>"A Hologram, a bizarrely dressed one..." explained Rory simply. The Doctor still seemed otherwise engaged at this point and River really did take full control as single-handedly she landed the TARDIS on the Planet Kyrek's Control Tower while the Doctor just got frustrated with his Rubik's Cube.<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE CONTROL TOWER, THE PLANET KYREK, PRESENT DAY<span>

"I thought you'd return soon..." remarked Mr. Ulvercrest as the TARDIS door opened and revealed its occupants. "My, my...there's more of you this time..."  
>"Indeed there is!" smiled the Doctor. "I just wish you'd understand its time to give up now..." he then said taking a more serious stance. "The Humans of Earth didn't deserve what happened to them..."<br>"Nor did those Aliens..." added River. "Did you kill them?"  
>"What Aliens?" asked a confused Mr. Ulvercrest.<br>"The dead Alien corpses that replaced the Humans in that Neutron Energy Flow, I know this because I was there when it happened..." replied River angrily.  
>"All I did was transfer the Humans to the Arena of Sanctum with the Neutron Energy Flow as commanded to do so." said Mr. Ulvercrest making his point as clear as possible.<br>"I still don't know why my handwriting is on that letter..." said the Doctor. "If I did, I wouldn't have allowed it to. The Arena of Sanctum is a terrible place..."  
>"How so?" intervened Polly. "It wasn't terrible at all, I was there! I should know! The place is actually quite lovely, it's just the people...and what they try to do to you..."<br>"Aside from that..." moved on the Doctor. "You've done wrong, Sir. Please stop it now and let the Humans go back..."  
>"And why would I do that?" asked Mr. Ulvercrest angrily.<br>"Because you'll be spared your life..." said River simply with an evil glare and her gun at her side.  
>"It's give in or die..." added in Amy.<br>"Just make the right decision..." concluded Rory. Mr. Ulvercrest deliberated for some time and paced around in circles trying to make up his mind.  
>"So, if I give in, I live?" he asked to verify the situation.<br>"Yes..." replied the Doctor. "It's the simplest and best offer we can make..."  
>"Hmmm..." groaned Mr. Ulvercrest. He wasn't sure at all and soon grabbed a glass of Brandy from his desk, but he didn't drink it, he poured it out in a circle around himself and reached into his pocket. He was going to set himself alight!<br>"Mr. Ulvercrest, don't you dare!" warned the Doctor. "If you do this, you'll bring an end to your race, and not a nice end at all. If you kill yourself, you'll go down in history as a coward until the very end..."  
>"So be it!" replied Mr. Ulvercrest as he got out his lighter and lit up the Brandy around him. "A perfect end to a not-so perfect life..." he added. "Everything dies, Doctor and now its my time..." but the Doctor and everyone else couldn't accept that and as quickly as they could, Amy, Rory and Polly got water from the TARDIS' nearest available sink and doused the flames but they wouldn't go out.<br>"You're not dying yet, you idiot!" yelled Amy but Mr. Ulvercrest was burning brightly as his Hologram essence was leaving him slowly. Meanwhile, River was fixing up a link from Mr. Ulvercrest's desk to the Arena of Sanctum. She wired up the link as quickly as she could and tried to strengthen the links made so that when Mr. Ulvercrest died here, he would be sent there. The Doctor knew River was against the time so he tried to make Mr. Ulvercrest stick around for longer.  
>"Did you fight in the War?" he asked trying to gain his attention.<br>"Ofcourse..." Mr. Ulvercrest replied. "I killed many Humans, I watched their life fade away only to be angered by the fact they went to the Arena of Sanctum, but as time went on Doctor, I accepted its beauty and embraced it."  
>"So, you never really wanted to kill the Humans on Earth?" asked the Doctor.<br>"No..." replied Mr. Ulvercrest. "I just wanted them to suffer like we did many years ago..." and as he carried on talking, River's link was ready, but she let the Doctor and Mr. Ulvercrest keep talking.  
>"Amy, Rory, get me some spare wires from the TARDIS..." she whispered. "Polly, I need you to sonic these together...it's simple really..."<br>"Why, what's happening?" asked Polly as kindly as ever.  
>"I'm getting the humans back home!" replied River brimming with confidence. Amy and Rory soon returned and River built up the energy needed to reverse the two Neutron Energy Flows.<br>"Oh my God..." said Amy. "You are brilliant at times, you know..."  
>"At times?" joked River. "I think you mean all the time!"<br>"Is it ready?" asked Rory eagerly.  
>"Yes!" beamed River. "All I need to do is activate it. Polly, sonic it please!" and Polly did. The sonic activated a reversal of the bright lights from earlier on Earth and slowly but surely the Alien corpses were leaving and the cars were returning to normal.<br>"You're bloody marvellous!" congratulated Rory to River.  
>"I know I am!" she smiled. "But if you don't want to be returned just yet, hold onto the sonic, it'll keep you here!" and River, Rory and Amy did, but Polly didn't want to.<br>"I'm ready to go home!" she said proudly. "My 'Fella needs me! My Cat needs me and my Patients need me the most! I'm ready to return!"  
>"You were great..." applauded River. "Good luck in life! Goodbye!"<br>"Goodbye..." waved Polly before she vanished from sight. Meanwhile, Mr. Ulvercrest was nearly all but gone and the Doctor was struggling to keep him going.  
>"Hold on..." he said. "You're almost there..." but Mr. Ulvercrest didn't care. The Doctor soon noticed however that River had given him the signal that the link was ready and he could let Mr. Ulvercrest go and follow his fate. Mr. Ulvercrest looked on proudly at everyone before him.<br>"The Holograms will never be forgotten!" he said "Never, ever!" he finished just as the Brandy flames consumed him. Everyone cheered and was relieved as everything was now as it should be. The Humans were back on Earth in their cars, the Aliens were back where they should be and society went back to normal.

* * *

><p><span>THE ARENA OF SANCTUM, PRESENT DAY<span>

As a bright light came to a finish, Mr. Ulvercrest opened his eyes to see he was in the Arena of Sanctum.  
>"I thought I'd died..." he said quite worried. "Is this death?"<br>"Nearly..." called a voice in the distance.  
>"Who are you?" asked Mr. Ulvercrest.<br>"I am the new manager here." replied the voice. "My name is Austin Max, you may remember that name Mr. Ulvercrest as it bears some significance to the Human-Hologram War..."  
>"Austin Max?" recalled Mr. Ulvercrest. "Oh my God...it's you! You started it! You killed the Duke!"<br>"Indeed I did..." replied Austin simply. "The Humans had enough of Hologram rule on Kyrek and the death of the Duke was the brilliant beginning for the best War ever!" Mr. Ulvercrest looked on in horror and was indeed now very scared.  
>"Help!" he cried. "Someone help, get me out of here!"<br>"There's no need for that..." corrected Austin. "It's only us two..." and as he got ever closer to Mr. Ulvercrest, the shrouded clouds and silk of the Arena turned a dark grey as Mr. Ulvercrest's scream echoed everywhere...

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, PRESENT DAY<span>

"So...everything is ok, once more!" said the Doctor delightedly. "Now, where to?"  
>"A bit soon for that sweetie..." added River. "Let them adjust to life again..."<br>"If you insist..." gave in the Doctor as he began to look through River's Timelord-Engineered Purse that had been left on the nearby seat. River was busy flying the TARDIS while Amy was relaxing in the library and Rory was just taking it all in again. Both he and River were still in there Spacey-Bio-Hazard Suits and weren't too bothered to change at the present.  
>"Life on the TARDIS..." muttered Rory to himself. "It's never simple." As he continued looking and River was busy, the Doctor found River's De-Fabricator Gun, but he didn't know what it was.<br>"Strange thing..." he said as he examined it. Neither Rory or River had noticed him with it and the Doctor was pointing it directly at Rory, but not intentionally, he was just grasping how to aim with it. He wasn't shooting with it, but River then noticed he had the gun and completely misunderstood the situation.  
>"No, Doctor!" she shouted but it shocked the Doctor and his finger accidentally pulled the trigger. The De-Fabricating beam went directly at Rory who just noticed before it hit him. Then, his Spacey-Bio-Hazard Suit was gone and he was totally naked.<br>"DOCTOR!" he yelled as he quickly covered his modesty.  
>"Oh..." said the Doctor. "Sorry!" he added as he gave the gun back to River immediately. All she could do was stifle her laughter, which she wasn't doing very well. Rory was beyond embarrassed now as both River and the Doctor had seen him naked. His day had been eventful, but this was just the icing on the cake.<br>"Could be worse, Rory!" laughed River.  
>"How?" said Rory who was blushing bright red.<br>"It could have been the Doctor naked!" she replied.  
>"Oi!" called the Doctor.<br>"It happens, sweetie, just not yet for you!" and the Doctor soon shut up worrying about his future naked issue. Rory then slowly began to make his way out of the main console to his room where his clothes were kept. He tried covering up but River and the Doctor had seen everything and he was thoroughly embarrassed. As he slowly went out of view, River had one last cheeky look before becoming serious again. A few minutes later, Amy came into the main console area.  
>"Miss anything?" she asked in her usual cheery tone. The Doctor and River took a moment before answering.<br>"No..." they replied in unison before resuming their duties.  
>"Good!" replied Amy as the Doctor then took the helm at the TARDIS. River meanwhile checked through her Diary and needed to check everything was upto date.<br>"Sweetie!" she called to the Doctor. "Have we done the Jack the Ripper thing, yet?"  
>"No!" replied the Doctor quickly. River looked on puzzled but soon accepted it. Suddenly, the TARDIS jolted and it went out of its time field. A loud whoosh echoed all around and everyone was flung from their place. A newly-clothed Rory then rejoined the main console area just as it happened.<br>"What the hell?" he said as he tried to hold onto something.  
>"Doctor, what's gone wrong?" asked Amy as everyone was flung about even more.<br>"I don't know..." he said before he just realised. "River..." he then continued looking at the TARDIS monitor. It was giving him the co-ordinates, date and location and he was definitely surprised.  
>"Yes, sweetie..." she replied fighting for the controls.<br>"You know you just mentioned Jack the Ripper?" he enquired.  
>"Yes..." said River worried.<br>"Well, were veering to London, 1888, the height of Jack of Ripper..." shouted the Doctor.  
>"Oh..." she replied. "That can only mean one thing..."<br>"And that is?" asked the Doctor as the TARDIS flung about even more violently than normally.  
>"Were going to find out who he really is!" smiled River as everyone hung on for dear life...<p> 


End file.
